Through The Murky Waters: I Can See A Rainbow
by keenbeanz
Summary: She almost snatched a kiss from him when he left, but she had to hold herself to her promise. 'She would never hurt him after that night.' Dark ONESHOT! Onesided Percy/Iris, Percabeth if you squint.


**So this was requested by Mookeypoop.**

**This is clearly an Iris/Percy pairing.**

**Okay so this is dark but not as dark as my other versions of these stories. **

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO **

She watched the boy carefully as he tried to remember everything, but he would never be able to remember everything. She knew that. She smiled dreamily as he placed the bag over his shoulders.

She talked to the other boy that was with them for a while before letting them go on their way. She almost snatched a kiss from him when he left, but she had to hold herself to her promise.

'_She would never hurt him after that night.'_

The different colours reminding her of him, and that night even more.

She stared at the green walls and was lost in the colour.

_Green. _

His eyes, so fierce and yet compared to his father they were so much kinder and held such a youth that even the goddess of youth would be jealous of.

She remembered the day she first saw them, of course he was only 12 years old, but even by then she could tell he would grow up to be a handsome young man she wanted to leap through the portal and run to him, but by the time her mind had been made he was joined by his companions. She growled at the daughter of Athena as her eyes looked into his and vice versa.

_Purple._

The colour of her dress when she left her small shop for the evening, her eyes bright with wonder as she left Fleecy to deal with the IM's. It was her first night out in over a hundred years, and looking back on it she would do it again.

Her short dress flowing around her as she danced on the dance floor as another bottle of wine was passed down to her, she didn't know who gave it to her but she took it happily, her mind still on the eyes of Olympus' Saviour.

_Blue._

The colour of the liquid in the tiny vial, she smiled as she picked it up from the goddess of witchcraft who watched the goddess of Rainbows with a divine curiosity.

She smiled as she visited the boy; his eyes sparkled with curiosity as he took the small vial. He questioned it to her eye brow quirked upward. She answered with a slight story, claiming that Hermes had the night off to grieve for the loss of his son. He never asked why now even after the death of his son was in fact a year before.

He simply smiled and took the vial his eyes spoke a million questions to her. She simply smiled at him claiming it was a gift from his father, she watched as a slight thought pricked his mind before he shrugged and drank it.

_Yellow._

The colour of the bed sheets they lay in, as silent kisses and whispers between the two passed.

She remembered the way her hands clasped the sheets as she felt him, his hair dangling down into her face as he furiously kissed her neck, their clothing still on as the make out session began, she never wanted it to end. But she could still see in his eyes, the regret, and concern. She hated it she wanted him to be hers and only hers.

_Orange._

The colour of his crumpled shirt as it lie on the floor, her hands once entangled in the crumples of the shirt but now lay freely on his chest.

She moaned in pleasure as his hands found her, their kisses becoming more heated as the potion worked it's course, her mind lost in wonder as he entangled himself within her, their hair lost in a sea of love and passion. Her brown eyes looked into his, both eyes filled with lust as she sought comfort with him.

_Red._

The colour of his lips as they traced her neck, the colour of her cheeks as he pressed onto her, she wanted to lie there with him for eternity.

His lips crashed back onto hers as ripple of pleasure rolled over the two, their minds and hearts lost in the moment, the thoughts of the next few days and hour lost as they crashed into the moment like a wave. His black hair brushed against her body as he slowly caressed her body.

Red was by far her favourite colour.

She looked down at the thoughts. With a suppressed smile and blush she peered out the window watching the three teens walk out under the moonlight.

She wanted those moments back, wanted that night back.

That was the curse she has, the curse she held for her night of love, because after the rainbow came the worst colour of all.

_Black._

The world was dark and she hated it, this was her least favourite colour, well apart from White. Those two colours held nothing showed Nothing, and that is how she felt, like nothing.

She deserved nothing for what she did to him.

She took his memories, leaving him with none but her with every memory of every night she spent alone with him. In her opinion she was worse than Hera.

She always watched him, she would grind their teeth when he and that daughter of Athena would hold each other and crow in victory when a fight broke out between the two.

She had even plotted to meet up with the young man the night before their wedding, to re live the night they had together so long ago, the night he would never remember.

Only to catch herself just inches from his door.

'_No she would never hurt him again.'_

She slowly left the garden path and wandered down the street, remembering a night that should have never happened.

But a night she would never forget.

**So not very long I know.**

**I hope you all enjoyed.**

**Okay so review if you want me to do a pairing for you in this series. **

**But they will be dark and angsty and they have to involve Percy/God/Goddess pairing they can be major or minor gods.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
